Star Trek X: The Segregation on Tantalus III
by mmulhollon
Summary: The USS Yorktown is called to Tantalus III to settle a civil rights violation on that world and prevent a civil war that will affect the nearby populated systems.
Star Trek X:

The Segregation on Tantalus III

In the transporter room, Gabriel and Raven (in her human form) materialized on the transporter pad and just as they materialized the security chief (escorted by two security officers) stepped forward and Gabriel and Raven stood firm and Gabriel said, "What's the meaning of this chief?" The security chief said, "Sir Starfleet Command has issued an order to place former commander Jen Law under arrest for desertion." Raven clinched her fists and tensed up when Gabriel raised his hand to calm her and said, "I'll talk to Starfleet. Notify communications to hail Starfleet Command and I'll take their call in my quarters. In the meantime Commander Darkholme is still the executive officer till I return to the bridge." Raven looked at him and tried to conceal her shock as the security team and the transporter chief looked at each other and at Gabriel in confusion and the security chief said, "Sir?" Gabriel said, "I'll explain later chief, but Commander Jen Law's real name is Raven Darkholme and she still retains the rank of Commander." The security chief still looked at him confused and Gabriel said, "Is there a problem chief?" The security chief nodded his head as if to wake himself and said, "No sir!" Gabriel straightened his uniform and said, "Now if you excuse me, I have a call to take." He walked out as Raven glared at him while everyone else in the transporter room looked in confusion.

The turbo lift doors on the bridge opened and Raven stepped out in her blue Starfleet uniform. She walked to the center seat and saw Jena assuming the seat and she stepped off and Raven sat and said, "Report." Jena said, "All systems and stations report ready commander. Nothing new to report since the captain went to retrieve you." Raven glanced at Jena as she heard her sarcastic tone but said, "Thank You Lt." For the next few minutes the bridge is quiet with the exception of computer noises and key strokes as Raven glanced around and noticed some of the bridge crew looking at her in fear till the turbo lift doors opened and Gabriel stepped out in his yellow Starfleet uniform. Raven turned to Gabriel and stood up as he sat in his seat and she said, "All stations report ready sir." Gabriel said, "Good commander. I told Starfleet Command about the secret mission that you and I only knew and they want to congratulate you on your success." Raven did not looked impressed and said, "What about my position?" Gabriel said, "They said you will retain your rank Ms. Darkholme and you do not have to hide your true self anymore." The bridge crew looked at them either puzzled or concerned as Raven looked around and Gabriel said, "Go ahead commander." Raven then transformed to her true self while still wearing her blue Starfleet uniform and many of the bridge crew either stepped or sat back in their seats in shock. Raven clinched her fists as stood next to Gabriel as if ready to fight till the crew (to her surprise) recomposed themselves and most of them resumed to their duties while the rest waited for further orders. Raven looked at Gabriel with puzzlement as Gabriel smiled at her and said, "You may resume your station commander." Raven looked at him sternly but the edge of her lips twitched and Gabriel swore that she smiled as she walked away and resumed her science station. Just as she resumed her station, comms turned in her seat towards Gabriel and said, "Sir, I have a transmission coming in from Starfleet Command." Gabriel said, "On screen." The viewer changed to a Commodore that is yellow skinned with a crease down the middle of his forehead and Gabriel said, "Commodore Greeley, is there a problem with my last report?" Greeley replied, "No captain, there is a situation on Tantalus III that has come up and it is believe that it may escalate into a civil war that will affect the surrounding sectors." Gabriel said, "That planet is not to far from us commodore." Greeley said, "That is why this mission has been assigned to you captain." Gabriel said, "Do we know what is causing this unrest?" Greeley replied grimly, "Civil Rights violations according to the side that is opposing the current government. Some of the inhabitants wished to leave the planet to avoid this confrontation but the government has decreed that no inhabitant on Tantalus III is authorized to leave and forced them to stay on the planet." Gabriel said, "Sounds like the government wants to have a civil war Commodore." Greeley said, "That's why we are sending the Yorktown in case it escalates and get our ambassador out of there." Gabriel looked concerned and said, "You really believe it is going to be that bad Commodore?" Greeley replied, "Yes, especially when many of the people that feel that their rights are being violated have high level or day positions within the government and military that if it turns into a war they will have the capability to fire their interplanetary missiles to the neighboring systems to force them into the conflict or worse." Gabriel shifted in his chair with unease and said, "I see Commodore." Greeley said, "That's why you are big assigned to this mission to assist with our ambassador and do whatever he asks." Gabriel sighed but kept his calm composure and said, "Yes Commodore, our ship is at the ambassador's disposal once we arrive unless the situation escalates and evacuate the ambassador." Greeley replied, "Confined captain, good luck." The view screen changed back to the space and Terminar orbit before them. Gabriel said, "Lt. Malone, set course to Tantalus III warp five." Malone pressed a few buttons on her console and said, "Yes sir, course plotted and laid in." Gabriel said, "Engage Lt." The Yorktown turned from Terminar's orbit to deep space before it flew fast out of orbit and sped across space towards Tantalus III.

Gabriel said, Captain's Log stardate 2342.2, we are heading towards Tantalus III where we are told they are on a verge of a civil war. We will arrive within three hours and in the meantime I have the crew conduct battle stations and emergency drills on all stations in case the war breaks out and they may decide to attack us or stop the war from escalating into the nearby star systems or inhabited planets that want no part in this. On the side note, Commander Darkholme is being exemplary in her duties but during the drills she is acting more or less like a drill instructor and from the whispering I heard from some of the crew they are (in polite terms) not pleased with her attitude and is also affecting the rest of the crew." Gabriel looked at the report of the last drill as Raven stood to his right and Gabriel handed the report over to Raven and said, "96%, not too bad." Raven replied gravely, "Yes sir." Gabriel sighed, gave a thinking look and said, "Lets try for 97." Raven gave a stern reply, "Yes sir." She leaves and goes back to her station and presses the comms button and says, "Battle stations, battle stations, this is a drill! I repeat, this is a drill!" A murmur reply came from the comms in her station and Raven said, "Do you have any casualties?" A male voice replied as if puzzled, "No ma'm." Raven said in an angry tone, "Then tell your crew to get off their asses and do their job, or else I'm coming down there and do it myself while you and your crew take a long, painful rest!" Some of the bridge crew glanced at Raven with worried expressions as the communications officer turned her back towards Raven and tried to ignore her while Gabriel pretends he did not hear any of it.

The Yorktown began to slow down as it approached the Tantalus System and moved at full impulse as it approached Tantalus III and achieved orbit. On the bridge part of the green and blue planet of Tantalus III filled the screen and Lt. Commander Malone said, "Sir we have achieved orbit of Tantalus III." Gabriel replied, "Thank You Lt. Communications, any response to our hails?" The female Lt. turned to him and said, "No cap..." She paused as she placed her hand on her earpiece for a few moments and said, "Sir I have a message coming in from Starfleet Ambassador Intones!" Gabriel said, "On screen." The viewer changed showing a bald, light green male with lizard eyes and Gabriel said, "This is Captain Gabriel Valkyrie of the Federation starship Yorktown, do you need our assistance ambassador?" The ambassador said (making lisp's sounds every word), "It looks like we will have to be evacuated. I tried to negotiate a peace settlement but so far it is only escalating further into war and by the looks of it all hope is lost to stop this conflict from happening." Gabriel said, "May I suggest me and my first officer beam down to see their leader and discuss the situation?" Raven looked wide eyed at Gabriel as some of the crew looked shocked but tried to keep from showing it as the ambassador looked a little puzzled but then shook his head and said, "I would say no captain, but at this point it would make no difference. I'll contact them and see if you and your executive officer can speak to High Leader Tantar Rue as the embassy prepares to evacuate." Gabriel smirked and said, "Thank You ambassador. If they do accept will you please relay the coordinates to our Transporter Chief in one hour?" Intones replied, "Yes captain." The view screen changed to the planet and at that moment Raven said, "Captain I respectfully..." Gabriel stood up and said, "Denied, I need to debrief you on another matter commander and this is most urgent. Lt. Commander Malone, you have the con and maintain yellow alert till otherwise." Jena assumed the center seat as she and some of the crew watched as Gabriel and Raven entered the turbo lift, all the while Raven frowned in anger till the turbo lift doors closed and Gabriel said, "Deck 5!" And the turbo lift began to move.

After a short trip the turbo lift doors opened and Gabriel and Raven stepped out and Raven said, "Captain I don't understand why you need me in this mission, let alone you going down and talking to their leader yourself?" The door to Gabriel's quarters opened and they both entered and Gabriel said, "I'll explain commander." Once the door closed there is a locking sound and Raven turned to see Gabriel standing right in front of the door with his arms crossed behind his back and he said, "Commander you need to lighten up. Since conducting the drills before we arrived the crew is on edge or stressed due to your negative attitude and the last thing I want is one of my officers to pass out or make a serious mistake due to the stress you put on them." Raven glared at him and said, "This is not a cruise liner Gabriel! They need to know that this is a serious matter and they need to put all their effort into those drills so when it does happen they will know what to do! That is why I press on them so hard, sir!" Gabriel ignored her sarcastic tone at the end and said, "Anger towards your shipments will not bring out the best results Raven. If you act calm to them you will get exactly what you want and even more or else if you continue using your negative attitude they will resent you and will spend more time trying to find a way to disgrace you or get out of line rather than get the job done." Raven snorted and said, "I doubt that." Gabriel said, "Then explain how I was able to find you at Terminar?" Raven looked at him with glaring eyes and said, "You can see from a great distance dumb ass! You told me!" Gabriel nodded and said, "Yes I can see far, but not that far. I had to use the help of the crew and with my calm and cool demeanor the crew were able to locate your position fast and some even pulled double shifts till they located you." Raven sighed angrily as she turned away with her fists clinched and Gabriel said, "If you don't believe me just read the reports and my log entry and you will find out I am speaking the truth." Raven turned and said, "I don't doubt you, I'm just not like you." Gabriel smirked and said, "Then maybe you should try it. You may actually like it more than being angry or tensed all the time." Raven looked at him and sees the smirk on his face and she gave a quick shy smile and said, "Let's get going, it's almost time." They stepped out of Gabriel's quarters and walked to the nearest turbo lift and Gabriel said, "If you want to you can transform into your other form for this mission if you wish." As they entered the turbo lift Raven looked at him with a sense of relief and said, "Thank You, I was going to ask you that." Gabriel said, "Yes, I know you would." Raven made an upsetting sigh and she transformed into her non-mutant form before the turbo lift stopped and the doors opened.

The transporter room doors opened and Gabriel and Raven entered with phasers and communicators attached to their utility belts as the transporter chief stood by the controls and he said, "Sir the ambassador said you have permission and has sent the coordinates." Gabriel replied, "Thank You chief." Gabriel pulled out his phaser and said, "Set your phaser on stun." They both set their phasers as Raven looked at him concerned and said, "Are we expecting trouble?" Gabriel replied, "I hope not, but in a planet at the edge of a civil war its better to be prepared." They both stepped onto the transporter pads and Raven said, "This better work captain, I don't plan on sticking around in a jail cell or worse." Gabriel kept looking calm and said, "Don't worry commander, I have it all under control." He smirked as Raven rolled her eyes and breathed, "Oh boy." The transporter chief said, "I'll keep a lock on both of you in case of immediate beam out." Gabriel said, "Thank You chief, we may need it." Raven looked at him shocked but before she could say anything Gabriel said, "Energize!" And they dematerialized.

The capital of Tantalus III is littered with tall white towers and skyscrapers except for one building that is a three story, square structure surrounded by columns with the top floor a small square above the columns that has large glass windows. Raven and Gabriel rematerialized in a park to the right corner of the capitol building and as they looked around they noticed there are no people outside or within sight. Raven said, "Some welcoming committee." Gabriel said, "I guess the situation is as bad as we are told." Four, large, light green men in roman like armor appeared with a smaller, light green female in multi-colored robes leading ahead of them and she said, "Captain Valkyrie, I am Luminary, the Head Servant of the High Leader, we have been expecting you. Please follow me." As they followed her (with the guards surrounding them and Raven glancing at them) Gabriel said, "What's with the guards and where are the people?" Luminary replied, "We have received threats by the Los that they intend to change the government in force and assassinate our High Leader and he has declared martial law till further notice." They entered the capitol building and once inside and past the reception desk there is a singular hallway leading straight to a pair of doors at the other end (with a guard standing by each end) with a rolled out red carpet on the floor between them and the doors and both walls are lined with paintings of their previous leaders as they walked down to the far end.

They reached the end of the hallway and the two guards standing by the doors opened them and Gabriel and Raven saw Tantar sitting on what appears to be a throne flanked by two short rows of Tantas in elaborate clothing next to him while Tantar wore what looks like a military dress uniform but in a form of a robe. Tantar smiled and said, "Welcome Captain Valkyrie to Tantalus III!" Gabriel said, "Thank You High Leader! It's an honor to be here and be welcomed under such circumstances!" There was a scraping noise behind Gabriel and Raven and he glanced back and used his x-ray vision to see the doors being blocked by a large beam going across it for a brief moment. Tantar said, "Don't worry, it's just for our safety." Gabriel said, "Yes I've heard what is going on and because of this is the reason why me and my first officer are here." Tantar said, "These people decided to cling to the idea of annotating us to solve our differences." Raven said, "If you would allow them to leave this..." Gabriel said calmly, "Commander." Raven looked at him and saw him staring at her as if he is trying to be polite and she stood there silently but holding back her anger as Gabriel looked back forward and said, "Sorry, my commander was speaking what I'm thinking and that is the idea of allowing the Los to leave the planet so this war would be avoided." Tantar said, "I'm sorry, but what the council has voted cannot be undone. The only way it may change is if a new council has taken their place." Gabriel said, "Then you must renounce some of your laws that segregate the Los in order..." Tantar hissed at them and four guards stood by Raven and Gabriel's sides and looked like they are ready to draw out their swords as Gabriel stood calmly while Raven clinched her fists and stood ready to fight. Tantar said, "I have told you, none of our laws cannot be undone until new members replace the current ruling council and High Leader!" Gabriel stared at him and said, "Then your world and the neighboring systems will be drawn into a bloody civil war and I cannot let that happen." Tantar said, "Then you will be treated as a sympathizer to the Los if you refuse to leave." There was then silence in the large room as Gabriel and Tantar continued to stare at one another with Tantar in threatening eyes while Gabriel stared with a calm, cool expression.

Gabriel and Tantar continued to stare at each other till Gabriel said, "You realize if you arrest us or harm us in any way the Federation will regard it as a hostile act and the Los will be the least of your worries." Some of the council members grumbled and Tantar spoke over them, "We will do what we must to preserve our way of life, even if its against the Federation! Guards!" Gabriel smiled and as the guards started to pull out their swords, Raven punched one of the guard's in the throat to her left, grabbed hold of the guard and spun around him before kicking the other, that was approaching her to her right, in the face and fell with a loud clatter. In a blink of an eye Gabriel grabbed the guard to his right and lifted him and his suit of armor up and threw him against the guard to Gabriel's left sending them flying and hitting the left wall and crumpled onto the floor. Another guard charge at Raven with his sword raised but Raven shoved the guard, she was holding, into the other knocking the sword out of his hands. She then slid between them and punched both of them between the legs before they fell to the floor groaning in pain. The soldier she kicked earlier got up and she grabbed his shoulders as she flipped over him and threw him over her head and slammed him on his head to the tiled floor. Two more guards came from behind Tantar and Gabriel ran so fast that he was just a blur as he grabbed both the guards and took one of the guards swords and pinned the guards to each other back to back all in a blink of an eye.

Tantar and the council looked on in shock and as soon as Gabriel took a step towards them a solid concrete wall fell in front of Gabriel, separating Gabriel and Raven from Tantar and the council. A guard then appeared from a doorway from Gabriel's right and Gabriel punched him straight in the face with ease as the guard fell hard to the floor unconscious. Another guard came towards Gabriel's left and Gabriel kicked him in the chest sending him flying back and slamming into the wall as he fell hard with a dent (where Gabriel kicked him) in his metal armor chest plate before another guard came from behind Gabriel and he made a roundhouse kick knocking the guard flat to the floor unconscious. In the meantime Raven glanced behind and saw one of the guards drawing his blaster and she got up, grabbed his arm holding the blaster and flipped him over onto his back breaking two of the tiles on the floor beneath before she locked her body around him and snapped his arm as he yelped in shock and she choked him with her legs wrapped around his head till he passed out shortly after he yelped in pain. Raven looked up when she heard and saw a guard raising his sword over her head when suddenly the guard was throttled back as Gabriel grabbed him from behind and he slammed his back hard against the concrete barrier creating large crates where he hit and slumped onto the floor with his back against the barrier. Raven looked wide eyed when suddenly Gabriel looked behind her and yelled, "Duck!" She leaned forward in a kneeling position as Gabriel jumped and slipped over her back as he kicked another guard with his feet to his chest and the guard flew back and smashed the front doors but stopped and fell leaving the metal beam exposed and bent due to the guard slamming into it as the guards on the other side looked on in shock. Raven stood up and looked at the concrete barrier before them and she said, "Can you smash it with your bare hands?" Gabriel looked at her and shrugged his shoulders and said, "I could, but it will be futile as they are long gone by now." The alarm sounded making a klaxon sound and they looked back and saw the guards at the front of the broken doors aiming their blasters at them when suddenly Gabriel whipped his phaser out and stun both the guards and blew away the beam.

Raven transformed into one of the unconscious guards as they walked to the entrance of the room and she said, "Let's go!" Gabriel then blocked her with his arm as she looked at him puzzled and said urgently, "What?" Gabriel replied calmly, "Wait." Raven looked at him and down the hallway and still confused and said, "Wait for what, there's no time!" He grabbed her and in a blink of an eye he flew down the hallway and smashed through the front doors blowing apart the paintings (that revealed gun holes) in his path and the guards at the entrance of the capitol building where thrown to the sides as Raven (looking like one of the guards) appeared outside in front of the building as Gabriel let her go. Raven stumbled a little as she breathed heavily and looked around to see Gabriel no where in sight. Raven said, "Captain, where are you?" She heard Gabriel's voice in her head say, "I am now at the Federation Embassy." She raised her hand to her right ear when Gabriel said, "Don't reveal yourself." She immediately pulled her hand away as Gabriel continued, "I left you an ear piece so we can keep in contact as you help me try to find Tantar and the council." Raven breathed, "Asshole." Gabriel said with a little mockery, "Discipline Raven. You don't want to be sticking out like a sore thumb." Raven composed herself and looked serious as she walked briskly to the left side of the capitol building and down an alley just as the Tantas in various colored robes started to appear from the nearby buildings and into the park. She hid behind a corner of the building and transformed into one of the pass by Tantas as she walked out and passed by the Tantas as they continued towards the capitol building.

Raven walked past the onlookers and the park till she reached a walking path that lead into the city where some people were walking about and a few hover vehicles flying past her along the road. Raven whispered, "How is the ambassador taking the situation?" Gabriel replied, "Not good. He still insists on staying but has packed and the rest of the embassy is ready to depart in case otherwise." Raven said, "Then what are we going to do to find the High Leader and the council?" She glanced to her right and saw a couple of orange, furry, lizard faced beings talking to each other quietly in an alley and Gabriel said, "For me I don't know, but for you I don't think that should be hard." Raven smirked and said, "You're right about that. I found a couple of Los talking to each other and after what happened they don't seem too happy." Gabriel said, "That's interesting. Have a little "chat" with them and see what they are so upset about." Raven made a low short laugh and said, "For once you agree what I have in mind." She turned around the corner of the alley where the Los won't see her and she looked around to see no one is watching before she crouched and walked slowly into the dark alley, fully exposed to the Los's view. She slowly tip toed closer as one Los talked to another quietly, but angrily as the other listened and paid no attention to Raven as she moved closer to them.

Raven stopped creeping to the Los and began to think when then she transformed into one of the Tanta guards and stood up in full view. The two Los saw her with wide, shocked eyes and expressions and they gave a cat like shriek noise while raising their orange, lizard hands as if to shield themselves. Raven cringed and raised her hands as if to quiet them and said, "Stop that! I'm not here to..." Then from behind the two Los a larger, muscular one appeared from the dark corner of the alley and made a cheetah like roar as he lunged at Raven. Before he even got close Raven instinctively grabbed one of his arms and flipped him over onto his back, hard as Raven transformed into her normal self in her Starfleet uniform before another large one appeared right behind her and Raven flipped over him and kicked him in the back and made him fell on top of his fallen comrade before Raven landed back onto her feet leaving the other two Los speechless. Gabriel said, "Spicy buggers aren't they?" Raven ignored him as she had her hands raised and said, "It's okay, I'm your friend." One of the Los said, "Who are you?" Raven replied, "I'm Commander Darkholme of the Federation starship Yorktown. My ship and I have come to help you." The second Los said, "She must be the one that bombed the capital!" Raven replied angrily, "I did not bomb it! It was a gas main explosion!" The Los replied, "Yeah, right." Raven ignored his comment and said, "Are you part of some resistance group?" The second Los said to the first one, "Don't tell her, she'll turn us in!" Raven said, "I don't know if you are aware of this but I am a wanted person because I am here to help you, but the council refuses my ship's hospitality and considers us enemies." The first Los considered her reasoning and said, "All right, we will take you to the hiding place." Los two looked at his counterpart with amazement and said, "No!" Los one turned to his comrade and said, "If she wanted to turn us in she would have done that by now." The other Los still looked unconvinced but grudgingly agreed and the first Los said, "Follow us, but not too close." Raven replied, "That won't be a problem." Raven transformed into the Tanta she was before as the two Los left while the other stood back and groaned in pain as they tried to stand and walked back into one of the building's as Raven followed the other two.

Raven watched as the two Los were shoved and pushed out of the way by other Tantas and she tried to keep her disconcerting look even though she is disgusted by what she is witnessing. When one of the Los was pushed into the street side Raven was about to move to his aide when Gabriel said with a stern voice, "Raven!" She stopped herself as the other Los went to his comrade's aide and helped him up, even when he is kicked in the butt and almost fell himself. The two Los went down an alley and Raven watched as they continued and followed as they passed more of their comrades, all the while the Los stood back from Raven (as she looks like a Tanta) as she looks around, before they reached a solid metal door. The first Los made a secret knock and a small door at eye level opened as a tall Los looked down and saw them before opening the door. The first Los said, "We brought a..." There was a rush of air and suddenly Gabriel appeared next to Raven shocking her and everyone else around them. The tall Los started to back away and close the door when Raven raised her hand to calm everyone and said, "It's okay he's with me!" The tall Los still remained by the door and ready to close it and said, "Who are you?" Gabriel said, "Captain Valkyrie of the Federation starship Yorktown." The tall Los looked more surprised and said, "Federation?" Gabriel said, "Yes, we heard about the Tantas mistreatment of your people and we came here to help." The tall Los indicated to Raven and said, "And what about her?" Raven then transformed from the Tanta to herself and the Los in the alley gasped and crouched back in shock. The tall Los stammered and stood away from the door and said, "Yes, I'll show you the way to our leader!" He turned away and moved down a short flight of stairs as the two Los, Gabriel and Raven followed and walked down a solid concrete/stone hallway as the two Los hobbled along till they reached a solid metal door that is thicker than the last one. The tall Los stood aside as the first Los pressed the call button and a voice said, "State your purpose." The Los said, "It's Kaltuk, me and Dak failed our purpose but we found two people that claim to be Federation and want to help us." After a short pause the voice replied, "Come." The door unlocked and Dak pushed it open to reveal an old, skinny Los sitting behind a desk with a couple of stacks of paper and a series of monitors behind him and Kaltuk, Raven and Gabriel stepped inside as Dak closed the door behind them as he stood outside.

The old Los looked at Gabriel and Raven with a stern gaze as he looked at their uniforms and said, "Federation, we thought you would never come." Gabriel said, "Our ambassador has tried to put to stop to this but felt that a ship present will help try to change the situation." The old Los said, "Obviously it didn't and now we must take matters into our own hands." Raven said, "This is suicide! You won't just kill them but yourselves as well and the neighboring worlds will suffer during your confrontation!" The old Los said, "From where we come from if a neighbor is having a problem and you just sat back and watch and do nothing, you are as guilty as the ones that attacked us. We rather die and live in the after life in freedom than suffer a life of torment and pain." Raven said, "Maybe that's what you and your buddies think but not all of your people want to die. Think about the women and children! Don't they have the right to live?" The old Los said, "What you saw when you followed my two colleagues is nothing compared to what we are constantly going through. We are forced to fight each other for games and personal amusement for the Tantas and they have us do all the manual labor while they sit back and laugh and relax while barely give us enough money for us to put food on the table for ourselves or our families! We can't tolerate this anymore and we refuse to have our children carry on and live this miserable way of life!" Gabriel replied calmly, "Excuse me sir, but there are other ways to settle this peacefully. Trust me, its better than war and I have seen my fair share to tell you that's the truth." The old Los pointed at himself and said, "Please, call me Lib. We have tried reasoning with them but they refuse and whenever they make a law they can't change it until there are new leaders in the council and a High Leader." Gabriel said, "Surely there are some in the council that support you." Lib said, "Yes there are, but they are all too afraid of the High Leader and their own peers for fear of being branded as traitors." Raven said, "That explains why I notice two of them feeling unease when Tantar spoke." Lib said, "Yes and Tantar is very traditional hence why this segregation started escalating and why we tried to blow the capitol building before you two intervened." Gabriel said, "And thankfully we did, or else this entire system would have been engulfed in your civil war." Lib said, "And because of you the council and the High Leader have gone underground and I have no contacts down there to get them." Gabriel said, "Maybe not, but we can." Raven looked at him as she tried to keep from showing her shock and Lib looked puzzled and said, "What do you mean?" Gabriel replied, "My commander can look like one of the guards and take you there saying she's caught you and, knowing the High Leader, he will want an immediate trial in front of the council and at that point we will have them." Lib scratched his chin as he think and said, "Hmm, sounds like a good plan, except yo need special clearance and they will send more guards to escort me inside where more are waiting." Gabriel smirked and said, "Don't worry, we'll take care of them. Just tell us how to get inside." Lib said, "Very well." He turned towards the monitors as Gabriel and Raven stood behind him and showed the layout of the building and Lib said, "There are three security checkpoints. The first one should be relatively easy but the next two will be the challenge. When you past the first checkpoint you enter inside and there will be a dozen guards along with inspectors. This is the one they will ask you for you ID and do a facial recognition as well as a retinal scan and then they put you through an x-ray machine. Once you make it through you go on an elevator and four guards will be in there and when you reach the bottom level there will be six guards there and inspectors and you go through the same procedure, but at that point they only allow guards in the chamber if they serve protection detail to any of the council members or the High Leader." He looked back at Gabriel and Raven and noticed their serious expressions did not change and he said, "Well?" After a short pause Gabriel smirked and said, "No problem." Raven sighed as she looked at Gabriel with a "Really?" expression as Lib looked at both of them confused.

In an alley, facing the back corner of the capitol building but with a view of the back doors, Lib was covered in dirty rags with a hood over his head and Gabriel followed next to him calmly while Raven (looking like a Tanta guard) followed behind both of them and she said, "This should be easy." Lib nodded and said, "This is crazy." Gabriel said, "Don't worry Lib, Raven has been through situations worse than this. Let's go." Raven smirked and said, "If you say so." She shoved both of them forward with a Tanta guard's rifle to the entrance where two guards stood by and watched them approach and Raven told them who the Los is and the High Leader wants him in the chamber to have him tried immediately. The guard said, "How did you find that fur ball?" Raven replied, "Tried to break in one of the Tanta's car's. My guesses he wanted a ride to jail." And Raven shoved Lib and Gabriel forward as the guard's laughed and they both passed through the security checkpoint and Raven bumped into one of the inspectors and pick pocketed his keycard all the while looking like Lib shoved her away clumsy and Raven looked angered and said, "You clumsy dirtbag!" And she kicked him in the butt and he fell forward as Gabriel helped him back up and Raven shoved both of them forward and said angrily, "Move it!" They continued onward and when Raven glanced back and saw the guards weren't watching them anymore she transformed into the inspector she pick pocketed the keycard from and entered the building where they saw another security checkpoint with a large, solid, dark window with a Tanta sitting behind a computer facing the glass as well as a retinal scanner and a standup camera device for facial recognition with about a dozen guards standing about watching them. Gabriel whispered, "This should be interesting." An inspector looked at Raven with a puzzled expression and said, "Falk? What are you doing here? You are assigned to checkpoint 1." Raven replied, "This Los is special and requires a special escort." She pulled back the hood over Lib's head to reveal his face to the inspector and some of the guards and inspectors looked shocked while the rest smiled and made low cackles. The inspector said, "Well, well, we finally got the Lib." Raven explained to him about the High Leader wanting to try him immediately and execute him and the inspector allowed them to pass and begin going through the security checkpoint.

Raven raised her arms up as she was scanned in the weapons detector and stood to the side as she watched and waited as Lib and Gabriel went through the same before proceeding further. They next passed the large, dark, glass wall that was an x-ray as the inspector behind the computer watched all three of them pass through without setting off the alarm. Raven then passed through the retinal scan and ID card with ease all the while Lib looked on nervously and gave a silent sigh when Raven passed through. The elevator doors opened and they entered the elevator as the guards inside looked at Lib and Gabriel with gleeing/angry eyes as the elevator descended. When the elevator reached the bottom the doors opened and they started going through the checkpoint. Once they passed through the security protocols with ease one of the guards pressed a button on a wall panel and he said Lib is at the security checkpoint and a few moments later a guard's voice came over the panel and said, "The High Leader said to bring him in." The single, solid, steel door in front of Raven, Lib and Gabriel opened up and a guard grabbed hold of Lib and Gabriel and started dragging them forward only that the guard grabbing onto Gabriel's left arm had difficulty dragging him forward. He looked at Gabriel with puzzlement as Gabriel smirked at him and the guard shoved him forward again but still wouldn't budge and Gabriel said, "Raven?" Raven sighed and said aloud, "Damnit." And she transformed into herself as the guards in front of her looked at her in shock and before any of them could react she kicked both of them in the chest sending them sprawling to the floor as she dropped her hands behind her to catch her fall and flipped back up on her feet. The guard behind the x-ray scanner console raised his blaster and Raven slid under the console and kicked the guard's feet from under him before she grabbed the back of his head as he fell and slammed his face at the edge of the console and knocking him out with green blood running from his nose. In a blink of an eye, Gabriel shoved the guard (that is holding him) away and he flew and slammed his back up against the wall (creating cracks and broken concrete) before crumpling to the floor and Gabriel punched the guard holding Lib in the face and he fell on his back hard and rendered unconscious. As the rest of the guards drew their swords, blasters and rifles on them Gabriel flew past them and before they knew it they were all disarmed and all their weapons were cast to the side as they looked at their empty hands and each other in astonishment.

There is a loud klaxon alarm and the room flashed with red lights and before Lib knew it he was pulled inside as Gabriel grabbed him as he flew across to the other side as the giant door began rapidly closing down. Lib looked at Gabriel in shock and he looked where Raven is as she ran towards the closing door and she immediately fell on her back and slid across the floor, beneath the giant door as she watched it coming down on top of her and just made it across as the bottom part of the door touched the ground. Tantar yelled, "GET THEM!" One of the guards tried to grab Raven on the floor but she spun and kick the guard's legs from under him and jabbed him in the throat. She then jumped up and grabbed another guard's hand handling a blaster at her and snapped his wrist before twisting his arm back (all the while the guard screamed in pain) and kicked him in the back as she flipped him over. Then a guard in front of her pulled out a blaster and she dodged his fire as she rolled and maneuvered towards him till she jabbed his throat and other joints that made him go limp and she kicked him in the mid-section and he sprawled onto his back, unable to move. Gabriel elbowed a guard in the face behind him and he jumped to his left and kicked another across the face. A guard then grabbed him from behind but with ease (and to the guard's surprise) he broke the guard's embracement and in one punch knocked the guard out. Suddenly a guard tackled him from the side and pinned him to the floor but with a mere shove the guard flew up and hit the ceiling before falling and hitting the floor hard on his chest. Gabriel immediately flipped back onto his feet as another guard charged after him and Gabriel hit him in the chest with an open palm and he flew back and bounced off the wall hard as the guard groaned in pain. Two guards then grabbed him from behind and Gabriel flipped backwards (with the guard's still holding his arms but turned in their grasp) and he slammed the guard's heads together knocking both of them out. During this confrontation Lib ducked and scurried around the guard's to avoid their attention as they are occupied trying to take down both Raven and Gabriel.

A guard came up behind Raven but before he could grab her she dived and slipped between his legs, grabbed him from behind, hit his head on the way and slammed him on his back. Another guard came from her right but before she could react Gabriel slammed him into the wall crushing the guard's armor and created crates where the guard impacted. Raven looked at him with disdain and said, "I had him." Gabriel smirked but then alert and yelled, "Duck!" She did as a guard behind her fired his blaster and the shot struck Gabriel but deflected off his chest without leaving a scratch. The guard looked at him in shock and before he knew it Gabriel flew and tackled the guard to the floor hard and punched him in the face knocking the guard out. Raven looked at him wide eyed as Gabriel smirked at her and said, "You were saying?" Raven looked frustrated and rolled her eyes when suddenly they heard Lib say, "Our freedom is now at hand!" Gabriel and Raven looked forward and saw Lib with one of the guard's blaster's pointed at Tantar's left temple as he sat on his thrown before the frightened council.

Gabriel and Raven stood their ground with their hands out as if to everyone down and Gabriel said, "Lib, what are you doing?" Lib said, "I'm going to kill him, for all the suffering he placed upon us all because we look different." Raven said, "Killing him won't end it Lib, you only make matters worse! Trust me, I know!" Lib said, "How con it get any worse?" Raven said, "You will have proven to them that you are a threat to their society and that the Los have started the war by killing the High Leader. I myself wanted to do the same as you are but a friend showed me there is a better way." Gabriel looked at her agreeably as Raven continued, "Please Lib, for the sake of your people, don't do it!" Lib said, "I'm sorry friends, but he must die. In order for us to live a life of peace a new leader is needed for that to happen. Once we emerge victorious they will know how it feels to be treated like garbage and live off the rubble of their own homes once we burn them to the ground!" Gabriel said, "Lib, you are not making any sense. War is not the only way, you both can deal with this peacefully." Lib yelled, "I don't want peace! I want war! And it will begin once I..." Suddenly Lib was off the thrown and his back slammed to the floor as Gabriel grabbed him and the gun thrown off his grasp. Gabriel then stood over Lib as he glared up at Gabriel with anger and Gabriel said, "You see that High Leader and council? You see what you have brought upon yourselves? There is an old belief that if you corner an animal or a person they will fight back viciously to stay alive even if it means killing innocent people in the process." A council member said, "It is too late. The only way is for..." Raven said, "It's too late for a new council! You have to make a decision now and stop this!" The council began murmuring to each other as Tantar looked at the council and at Raven and Gabriel in shock and Gabriel said, "Lib, there are peaceful ways to settle this. Like on Earth, they had Martin Luther King, Gandi and many others. There are peaceful ways to gain your freedom other than violence. I understand that the only reason why you have this new leader and council excuse is so you all don't have to admit yourselves to the public that you are wrong. Right now it is too late for that, you have to make a decision now!" They heard the sound of a torch cutter and saw the steel door being cut through and Gabriel said, "You both have to make a choice. Once that door opens those guards and everyone else behind them will want to know their fate." They stood as the council beside Tantar murmured to each other till the cutting stop and the door fell open allowing the guards on the other side to pour in and grabbed hold of Lib and surrounded Raven and Gabriel when Tantar yelled, "Wait!" The guards stood their ground and looked up at Tantar as he made a grim expression and said, "Let them go." The guards at first looked at each other either puzzled or shocked but they let Lib go and backed away from Raven and Gabriel.

One of the council members approached Tantar and whispered something to his ear that made Tantar grim before backing away. Tantar said, "I have decided that the Los shall have their own council and High Leader." Some of the guards gasped in shock and some began murmuring to each other as Tantar glanced at the council members as one of them nodded to him and Tantar continued, "In so doing if the Los High Leader and council wish to debate any past laws that they find offensive the Tanta High Leader and council are more than welcome to discuss them." He looked back at the council and they all murmured and nodded in agreement and Tantar said, "Then it is done." Lib smiled in astonishment and then with joy and said, "Thank You High Leader!" He raised both his hands and continued, "The Los will rejoice and respect your wishes for equality!" Tantar raised a hand to Lib and said, "Your thanks have been accepted." He looked at Raven and Gabriel (as Raven looked on while Gabriel smirked with satisfaction) and said, "You may go and tell the ambassador and the Federation Council that all is well and there will be no war." Gabriel said, "Thank You High Leader." Raven said (lowly), "Finally, they got it through their thick skulls." Gabriel pulled out his communicator as he ignored Raven's comment and said, "Yorktown this is Captain Valkyrie." Malone replied, "Go ahead captain. Is everything all right down there?" Gabriel replied, "Yes. Bring the ship back to standard orbit and beam us up." Malone said, "Yes sir." Gabriel said, "Also Lt. Commander, hail Starfleet and tel them the situation has been settled on Tantalus III and the embassy can stand down from evacuation. Be sure to also pass the word to the ambassador of the good news as well." Malone replied, "Yes sir."

The Yorktown is orbiting Tantalus III before it left standard orbit and headed towards space at full impulse when Gabriel said, "Captain's Log Stardate 2343.6, we have settled the dispute on Tantalus III and prevented a civil war that could have affected the nearby star systems. We have also been notified by Starfleet Command that because of my and Commander Darkholme's actions we are commended for our performance and congratulated by the ambassador himself. We are now heading to Starbase 24 for supplies and recreation for a week before heading back out." Gabriel is laying back in bed sleeping and did not notice, nor heard, the door to his quarters open and close. He then rolled to his right and when he tried to go back to sleep he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him in the dark and on instinct he reached over his shoulder and grabbed his sword and made one swing and the person that laid next to Gabriel immediately rolled off the bed and hit the light switch just as the blade of Gabriel's sword sliced through the headboard and struck the metal wall and the light revealed to be Raven as she yelped in surprise. Raven yelled, "What the hell Gabriel!" Gabriel sat up in bed and looked shocked at first but then angry and said, "Raven! You can't just break into people's rooms and lay with them in bed without asking! I could have killed you!" He put his sword away and Raven replied sarcastically, "Well sorry." She then looked at him fascinated and said, "I guess with your new abilities you look better than you were before." Gabriel looked at her puzzled and then at himself and noticed he was only wearing pajama bottoms and no top, exposing his chest and upper body and he replied, "Oh." Raven smiled at him and laid back down on the bed and said, "Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to do something." Gabriel smirked and said, "I think I have something in mind." Outside the captain's quarters a Centurion crew member walked down the hallway when he heard a continuous metal banging sound. He looked around puzzled wondering where the noise is coming from as he slowly continued down the hallway till the noise got louder and louder till he reached the captain's quarters and the crew member stood by puzzled and scratched his head till the noise suddenly stopped. The crew member pressed the call button to the captain's quarters and said, "Captain, are you there?" Gabriel replied, "Yes crewman, I was just fixing the food replicator." The crewman looked even more puzzled but nodded his head and said, "Yes sir, just making sure the metal banging noise was you." Gabriel replied, "Thank You crewman, I'll try to keep it down." And the crewman walked away nodding his head in confusion.

Gabriel laid back in bed and breathed lightly as Raven laid back in bed and breathed heavily, trying to keep from laughing and said, "Food replicator?" Gabriel made a guessing face and said, "Had to think of something." Raven looked at him oddly and said, "After that you are not tired?" Gabriel said, "If I would have gone longer I probably would be." Raven made a short laugh and said, "I have to admit. With your hidden powers, expressing your love is definitely intense." Gabriel looked a little concerned and said, "Was I too hard for you?" Raven looked at him as if he is challenging her and said, "Hard? I'll show you hard." She then rolled over on top of him and repeated what he just did.

When she finished Raven breathed heavily as they both kissed passionately before she stopped and stared into Gabriel's eyes with her passionate smile. Gabriel smiled and said, "I have to say, your look more beautiful than ever." Raven then looked at him with anger and Gabriel continued to smile and said, "If you think I am criticizing your blue form and piercing yellow eyes, your wrong." She did not look at him with anger and Gabriel continued, "It is a compliment, my love." Raven smiled passionately and said, "Gabriel." Gabriel said back, "Raven." And they kissed as Raven surrendered herself to his love as he rolled her over onto her back as she crossed her legs and feet behind him and they made love.


End file.
